Memoirs of the Full Metal
by Artemis Ye
Summary: I'm not that good at summary.... so please check it out and R & R. Post movie. Edward-centric. Slight EdXWinry and RoyXRiza. Rated T for safety. Hope you like it. Chapter 2 : Headquarter is now up!
1. Overture

Hello, Everybody... I'm new here. Let me know my grade, so please R & R.

* * *

Full Metal Alchemist

Overture

"Who're you?"

The world seems to be crashing down for the 19 year old, golden hair teen. He stared at the familiar, friendly face which has an incredible distant look towards him.

"Is he awake yet?" A head poked out from the door. The man has black hair and an eye patch over his left eye.

"Uhm...uhm ... " The teen did not trust himself to speak, fearing that his voice will betray his emotions. He knew the rule, he knew the law, and he knew the trade. However, everything came so fast made it seems to be like a nightmare.

"Great to see you've awake. You've made us worry sick, Al."

"Colonel Mustang! It's nice to see you! I'm sorry to make you worry. Erm…erm…. May I asked, who's Ed?"

"Eh?" a flash of astonishment pass Mustang's eye.

"I'm Ed. Good to see that you've awake up, Alphonse Elric. We met on the ship which went crashing afterwards. Don't you remember?"

"Erm.. No… I'm sorry, sir."

"Never mind. It's normal for someone who's got hit on the head to forget minor things. Relax. It'll come back to you later," a weak smile was plastered on Ed's face. "Mustang, can you please call the doctors. I'm going out for a moment. Rest well, Al." he quickly added.

Ed walked out of the room solemnly. Each 'thud' of his shoes made when they made contact with the well polished hospital floor rang through the silent room and corridors.

"Rest for a while, Elric. I'll go and call for the doctors," Mustang said in a rush and dashed out of the room, leaving a very, very confused Alphonse behind.

"Why is sir Mustang acting so weird? When have I boarded a ship, huh? Why can't I remember a thing?" Multiples of questions burst in Alphonse brain, but not a single question was being answered.

"Havoc, call the doctors. Alphonse Elric had already awaked."

"Yes, sir. Thank goodness, Al is awaked."

"Have you seen Full Metal?"

"I've saw him walking past Colonel Hawkeye with his head bowing. We've tried to capture his attention but failed."

"Where did he go?"

"To the top floor sir."

"Thanks. Do not speak about full Metal in front of Alphonse. Weigh your words before they slip out of your lips."

"Eh?"

"Understand?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good. Tell others about this."

"I will."

Roy Mustang walked pass First Lieutenant Havoc hurriedly towards the top floor. His mind's racing. "Too much question, too little time," he thought as he walked up the staircase.

Unsurprisingly, he found Ed on the top floor, pulling his feet to his chest in a corner. He pulled his distance closer to him.

"What are you doing, Full Metal?"

"I did not use that title for a long time. To be precise, its five years."

"What happened?"

"Just as you see."

"What do you mean just as you see?"

"Can you leave me alone for a while?"

"Don't change the topic, Full Metal."

There's no answer from the golden hair teen.

"Full Metal…." A sign escaped Mustang's lips. But, within seconds, he restrained back to his old self again.

"I'd ordered anyone near Alphonse do not speak about you. And you," he emphasized "will be in my office once you are ready to tell the truth," he emphasized again "remember, we don't have much time and I didn't want a sobering bean entering my office AND you better prepare a full and detailed report on this incident. Be fast."

A moment of uncomfortable silent pass. Neither of them spoke as the time passed. As Mustang gave up and turned around, heading towards the staircase, Ed's voice halted him.

"Must it be written?'

"No, a verbal report is enough."

"Alright……………Thank you"

The Flame Alchemist walked away silent. Thinking of what will be happening next, waiting for an interesting plot and waiting to push his mental intelligence to a higher peak by plotting his next move and strategy with his commandeers and Full Metal.

Time passed in silence. Dark heavy clouds began to gather above Ed's head. He did not show any sign that he notice the change.

"Why? The transmutation circle work, I should be happy. We're back to Amestries, I should be excited. Al is safe and sound, I should be overjoyed! Why? Why do I feel like crying? WHY?" he yelled as he punches his autmail arm onto the wall that is nearest to him. (And successfully making a hole on it... Roy: Hey!! I'm not going to pay for the bill!!)

He was frustrated. He knew something like this would happen, yet he let it happened. "Things that are done cannot be undone, and nothing can change that." he thought calmly (after the yelling and thrashing, of course). "It's also time to tell the truth to that bastard. Let him worry something, better than nothing…… Now where to find a crashed ship for this big, fat lie…."

The golden hair teen walked away silently, before the lighting strike.


	2. 1st rule headquarter

1ST note Headquarter

1st note Headquarter

"It's been a while, Military Central HQ"

The golden eye teen looked up the majestic building, finishing the sentence with a sadistic tone.

The central is as busy as ever, it seems that she has recovered from the damage cause by the attack a year ago. Edward signed at the thought. It's been a year, the memories of the other world still vivid in his mind. He shook his head, "I shouldn't be thinking something like this now. I've matter to solve." He spun around, and saw something not that pleasant.

A rundown building, neglected by the passerby, stood near the Military Central HQ. It's the same building that collapsed onto a girl that Al desperately wanted to salvage. Ed felt a pang of guilty when his eyes traveled pass the broken doll. "It's still there, huh?" without looking back, he walked, head high, towards the central HQ. No one noticed, not even Ed, a blue light wrapped around the doll and the doll was fixed.

* * *

In HQ

"Oh no…" Ed scratched his head, "I've forgotten to ask that bastard where his office is….. If I'm not mistaken, his position in the military should be higher now….. So where's it." Ed walked down the straight corridor, wondering where's everybody and when he turned around the corner, reached out his hand to turn the door knob of Mustang's ex- office……….

**PAAAANNNNGGGGG!!**

"Where's everybody?! **JANNNEEETTT!!** What the heck is this?! Do it again, no…..w ?"

A messy brown hair officer that strongly reminds Ed as bronze wires stared at Ed while Ed stared back at him with wide eyes and a significant cross in his head. Ed rubbed his throbbing nose and opened his mouth to enquire.

"Who the hell are you, kid! Kids are forbidden to enter this superb-high-security area! Go back to where you came from, kid! Don't disrupt our important and packed schedule!"

Now, Ed not only stared at him with wide eyes, but also with a wide mouth. The red cross had increase to four. ( Ye: better be careful, bronze-wires…… Bronze-wires: I'm not bronze wires!!)

"Why are you still standing here, eh? Listen here kid, I don't know why you'd got here, and how you'd got here, go back to your poor and uneducated slum of yours!!"

Ed's really angry now….. the red cross on his forehead had increase it's number to it's maximum. The eruption of the volcano is going to happened within seconds.

However, when Ed open his mouth again to shot back some retorts, a voice drifted into his ears.

"Sir, the Further summoned your presence, sir."

"Janet, glad to see that you're here. (although he does not show that he's glad…)Do this report again. **Now**!"

"Yes., sir."

"And to avoid this kid to make a fool in the HQ, throw him out into the street."

"Eh?"

The bronze-wires officer seems that he did not hear his assistant, he kept on mumbling about, "why did he wanted to see me? ………. Have I done something wrong?...…. Maybe it's a promotion! …..!..!" ect. ect.

While the assistant, Janet continued to capture his boss attention, Ed glanced around.

The people around started to poke their heads out of the doors. "They seems to be very afraid of the bronze-wires. Hmm….. maybe I try to ask one of them what's so big about him."

Then, he spotted an officer who spotted him spotting at him, tried hard to stuck his head back behind the door.

He moved towards him and asked, "Why are you so frighten of him?"

"He's a loud bull, isn't he? He's voice can be heard everywhere, even you're in the basement."

"So, you're scared that when he handpicked any of you and have a good talk…"

"Our faults will be world renown."

Poor fellows, Ed thought, with a big drop of sweat hanging on his forehead. Suddenly, a light bulb appeared in the background. He'd totally forgotten his problems.

"Uhm…. ….. Do you know where Mustang's office is?"

The bronze-wires cut in suddenly

"Who do you think you are, huh? Walking carefreely into headquarters and asking where Further Mustang office is. You're so rude! You did not even solute me!! You commoner!" This "rather high position" military officer yelled at Ed. It seems that he's back to earth.

"Huh??... fine. I don't want to look at his face either. Do you mind to move aside?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, EH?! IF YOU WANT TO ESCAPE FROM ME, FIND A BETTER REASON. YOU **pipsqueak** !!"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK!! I'd already grew tall…..(mumble…mumble…and a lot of mumbling…..)" Ed shot back without hesitation.

"Erm….. sir…" Janet effort seems had gone to drain……

"Hey, kid. You **didn't** have the **authority** to enter our **noble** Further office. You better **stay away** from here or else I'll **arrest** you." The officer warned sternly.

"Alright, alright. I'm going. Don't yell at my face. You're the one who'll responsible for the disastrous burning human ( by Mustang ) with multiple bullets hole shooting through ( by Hawkeye ) later. Hihihihi……." Ed sniggered darkly.

"What are you talking 'bout? Oh, never mind. GET OUT NOW!!"

"What's going on here?" A monotonous voice vibrated into the ears around the speaker. The ones heard it solute almost out of reflex action, not to mention perspiring profusely.

"What're you doing here Edward, you should be in Further Mustang office by now. Further is waiting for you."

" Hahahahaha. I think there's no need in meeting him already. According to this high position officer, he pointed out that a kid like me has no authority to see that useless bastard. Haha, see you soon Hawkeye." After hearing this, the bronze-wires officer is near to tears.

"Is that so, Second Lieutenant Kyle?"

"Oh, no. no... Colonel Hawkeye. I thought he's only a kid strolling in the headquarters. I don't know he's Colonel Hawkeye's and Further's friend. I'm sorry."

"He's not a kid, he's part of the military. Please, Ed, can you introduce yourself to them, they're your juniors, according to ranking." Hawkeye continue in her monotonous voice.

Ed's face turns dark for a second, he suddenly shot up his head, " Hawkeye, aren't you bringing me to report to Mustang?"

"Yes, come with me please."

Ed nodded stiffly and followed Colonel Hawkeye to the top floor.


End file.
